The vertices of a square are the centers of four circles as shown below. Given each side of the square is 6cm and the radius of each circle is $2\sqrt{3}$cm, find the area in square centimeters of the shaded region. [asy]
fill( (-1,-1)-- (1,-1) -- (1,1) -- (-1,1)--cycle, gray);
fill( Circle((1,1), 1.2), white);
fill( Circle((-1,-1), 1.2), white);
fill( Circle((1,-1),1.2), white);
fill( Circle((-1,1), 1.2), white);
draw( Arc((1,1),1.2 ,180,270));
draw( Arc((1,-1),1.2,90,180));
draw( Arc((-1,-1),1.2,0,90));
draw( Arc((-1,1),1.2,0,-90));
draw( (-1,-1)-- (1,-1) -- (1,1) -- (-1,1)--cycle,linewidth(.8));
[/asy]
[asy]
fill( (-1,-1)-- (1,-1) -- (1,1) -- (-1,1)--cycle, gray);
fill( Circle((1,1), 1.2), white);
fill( Circle((-1,-1), 1.2), white);
fill( Circle((1,-1),1.2), white);
fill( Circle((-1,1), 1.2), white);
draw( Arc((1,1),1.2 ,180,270));
draw( Arc((1,-1),1.2,90,180));
draw( Arc((-1,-1),1.2,0,90));
draw( Arc((-1,1),1.2,0,-90));
draw( (-1,-1)-- (1,-1) -- (1,1) -- (-1,1)--cycle,linewidth(.8));
draw( (-1,1) -- (0,.33), red+linewidth(.8));
draw( (-1,1) -- (-.33,0), red+linewidth(.8));
draw( (-.33,0) -- (-1,0), blue+linewidth(.8));
draw( (0,.33) -- (0,1), blue+linewidth(.8));

[/asy] Look at the right triangle that consists of a blue side, a red side, and a grey side. The grey side has length $3$ (half the length of the square side length). Since the red side has length $2\sqrt{3}$, by Pythagoras the blue side has length $\sqrt{3}$; thus, the right triangle is a 30-60-90 triangle, with area $\left(\frac{1}{2}\right)(3)(\sqrt{3}) = \frac{3\sqrt{3}}{2}$.

The two red radii slice out a sector of 30 degrees, with area $\left(\frac{30^\circ}{360^\circ}\right)(2\sqrt{3})^2 \pi = \pi$.

The square consists of 8 right triangles and 4 sectors and one grey shaded area. Thus, the grey shaded area has area \[6^2 - 8\left(\frac{3\sqrt{3}}{2}\right) - 4\pi = \boxed{36 - 12\sqrt{3} - 4\pi}.\]